1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pitch changing means for a stringed instrument and more particularly to a pedal actuated pitch changing assembly for raising and lowering the pitch of individual strings from their normal or tuned pitch, including means for maintaining the uppermost surface of the several strings in a common horizontal plane in that area overlying the fret board.
It is common practice to tune the strings of a pedal steel guitar in a particular chord, usually referred to as the "open" tuned condition in which the tuning or tension on the strings is adjusted without the foot pedals being depressed. After the strings have been tuned in the open condition it is returned with selected pedals associated with respective strings in an actuated position to produce a certain note for the respective string different from that obtained in the open condition. The term "pedal" as used herein, refers to knee, hand, foot or other lever operated pedals for obtaining tone variations, either a higher or a lower tone from the tuned open condition of the string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,050 discloses a tone adjusting mechanism for the strings of a guitar in which pedal actuated raising and lowering string tone changing levers, pivoting about a common support rod, are moved in a string tightening or loosening manner by raising and lowering levers separately connected at one end with the guitar frame member so that depression of a selected pedal or pedals pivots the tone changing lever about the axis of the lever rod.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by providing a plurality of overlapping juxtaposed pivotally interconnected levers actuating a string puller arm in which the several levers are generally vertically disposed and supported by the guitar frame and project above and below the horizontal plane thereof through an opening in the frame.
Other patents disclosing lever operated string tension apparatus generally elevate or lower a particular string in response to the depression of a connected lever, such that the activated string is disposed above or below the plane common to the remaining strings.
This invention further features string height adjustment of the spacing between the strings and the upper surface of the frame located adjacent the peg adjusting screws at the neck end of the guitar for individually elevating or lowering the peg connected end portion of the respective string so that its uppermost surface lies in a plane common to all the strings.